Snow
by IObjectYourHonor
Summary: After a devastating first case, a rookie defense attorney and her co-counsel/partner take a much needed vacation to get away from the courtroom and just sit back, relax and enjoy the moment. Purely a happy little story. Miego 3 [Also this is my first story, so critical but helpful feedback is muchly appreciated :)]


**A/N:** Disclaimer that sadly I don't own any of the Ace Attorney characters but boy do I love them 3 This is set pretty much a couple of weeks after Turnabout Beginnings (aka Mia's first case - which is in mid-February so technically there wouldn't be much snow but shhhh, we can dream :)) Also I'm from Australia and haven't really experienced snow, so I hope my descriptions were relatively accurate and at the very least, ok. Enjoy!

 **Snow**

She slowly woke up from her sleep to a bright light pouring through the window of the cozy log cabin. Wrapped like a burrito in the thick, warm bedcovers, she managed to wriggle her arm free and reach to the other side of the bed which was, like the air outside her duvet burrito, cold.

She wondered where her partner could be when she smelt a combination of fresh, strong, black coffee mixed with freshly brewed green tea and knew that he was preparing what was probably his second cup of coffee for the day and her routine wake-up green tea.

She was about to try and snuggle back in her comfortable burrito when she heard his familiar footsteps enter their bedroom and a weight sit at the end of her seat. She closed her eyes, pretending to still be asleep and savoured the atmosphere.

It was quiet.

Warm.

Still.

The occasional gulp of coffee which eventually culminated in a satisfied sigh from him.

She guessed he was staring out the window at the white landscape laid out before them. She opened one eye and, upon discovering that she was right, followed his gaze. Allowing her eye to adjust, the wide yet slightly frosted window allowed a perfect view. Blinding white light gradually became a sun sitting just above the mountains in the distance, its light reflecting off the snow and the lake not far from the cabin. The sturdy trees were dressed in thick white blankets, with the closest tree to the cabin decorated the same but she could see the icy lace on its leaves. A small, wooden bench beside this tree was also covered in a sheet of snow, with what she thought might be ice on the metal armrest. The contrast between the grey-brown of the distant mountains capped with white, the green and brown trees covered in white and the cold ice-blue of the lake was breath-taking. She would hold this picture in her mind for the rest of her life.

She smiled contentedly, but not without sighing first. She thought she could _hear_ him smile and felt the weight at the end of the bed leave. Some footsteps later, she heard the familiar clunk of a tea cup being placed on her bedside table.

Now she couldn't resist. She wriggled her other arm out of the burrito and propped herself up in the bed, still slightly bleary eyed but awake. She grabbed the cup of tea and met his warm brown eyes. He was casually drinking another cup of coffee as he gave a lazy wink.

During the early stages of their relationship, she would have felt a blush rapidly spread across her face. While that didn't happen anymore, her mouth twitched into a slight smile and her heart fluttered. That never changed, no matter how many times he did it.

Their morning drinks finished (although he had to finish the last bit of the black liquid left in the coffee pot), they both rugged up, ready to experience the white wonderland outside. His tall frame was enveloped in a teal green parker jacket that she convinced was a colour that suited him. As it turned out, he had to agree with her – it was a definite change from his usual bright coloured work shirts. She wore her signature beige scarf and a lavender coloured beanie that reminded him of her strange necklace which was probably hidden under her long black parker jacket. He refused to wear headgear of any sort on the basis that it would ruin his immaculate and perfect mane of hair. He did wear a black scarf however, as a compromise in response to her requests to wear _something_ warm near his head.

She would never forget the first crunch of their feet on the snow, their gloved hands interlocked as they walked (quite loudly) through the fresh snow. The snow was still lightly falling but barely existent, the only trace of it landing in his cocoa hair, contrasting her ebony locks and catching in their eyelashes.

Just for a moment, they stood still. Listening to the gentle wind. Barely feeling the dust of snow touch them. The cool smell of ice. The few birds that chose to sing on this cold, slightly cloudy day.

He led her over towards the snow-covered bench and together. They dusted the snow off, revealed the weather worn red painted wood before resting on the bench. Her head rested on his shoulder and his head on hers. She could feel him breathe. It was soothing. She matched her breathing to his and let out a contented sigh.

His brown eyes were trained on the frozen, icy-blue lake. His thoughts were clearly elsewhere and she could not help but briefly think about _that case_. It was still fresh in her mind and her eyes stung with tears that she refused to let fall. Her breathing suddenly quickened but she forced herself to admire the landscape again.

That was the reason they were here. To clear their minds. Get out of the office. And get her mind off _her…_

 _Clear your mind. Inhale… Exhale… Inhale… Exhale…_

They'd both agreed not to discuss anything to do with the courtroom or anything legal for that matter while they were at the cabin for the week. But she could not help feel that she needed to be doing something. Investigating that she-devil. Researching _something_. She should start working on a case to bring that slippery snake back into court…

He felt her tense up and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her on her forehead. It was comforting and it said exactly what he wanted to say. _Stop worrying. Relax. Let's just enjoy the view and the company_.

And of course, in his arrogant yet charming way, he was right. She _needed_ this week off. She needed _him_.

 _So, stop thinking about it and just enjoy this week. You can start investigating her when you're back in the office_.

Mia, content with these thoughts, let herself drift away in the warmth and protection of Diego's arms. Her eyes dried and her breathed once again synchronized with his, she was determined not to ever forget this week.

His stomach rumbled suddenly and she giggled, breaking out of her mixed reverie. She enjoyed hearing a sound that she had not heard for a while and honestly never thought she'd hear again so soon after…

 _Relax._

She exhaled calmly and looked up at him and gave him a sly look. He chuckled and it felt weird hearing it directly from his body but yet strangely familiar. She knew she had convinced him to make his maple and bacon pancakes for breakfast, and her stomach grumbled in return and in anticipation.

As they crunched back to the cabin hand in hand, she knew that there was nothing more perfect in the world than this moment.

A warm, delicious breakfast to share over more coffee and green tea.

Snow and ice covering everywhere in a beautiful, crystallized landscape.

 _Diego_.

And nothing, _nothing_ , would tarnish this memory that they would both share until their dying days.


End file.
